Dynamics
by Ameliorably
Summary: Post ep of sorts for Aid Station. Hawkeye and Margaret find that spending the night at Battalion Aid has changed the way they see each other, and they're not the only ones who've noticed. Frank is upset, Trapper's amused and Henry's bemused. H/M. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own MASH or any of the characters in it. Anything you recognise is not mine.

 **A/N:** This fic takes place right after the episode Aid Station and references it and other episodes from seasons 1, 2, 3 and (maybe) 4, but you should still be able to understand it if you haven't seen them. This is my first fic, so any feedback is welcome!

Margaret couldn't sleep, and she hadn't slept since she, Hawkeye and Klinger had returned from the aid station. That had been two days ago.

Every time she lay down on her bunk she could feel her heart pounding and the breath squeezing out of her as her chest tightened with fear. Things had gotten so bad that even the noises of camp were making her jump as if they were being shelled.

She couldn't quite believe she'd been able to sleep at the front. Why was Hawkeye's presence so comforting anyway? There's no way she would have curled up with Klinger. Hawkeye had felt so overwhelmingly warm and safe. She wasn't quite sure what to make of that.

Under pressure she and Hawkeye were an unmatched team, but otherwise there was arguing, jibes, eye rolling, and a completely frustrating lack of discipline. But she had noticed that the worst of Hawkeye was reserved especially for Frank these days. There was also the fact that Hawkeye was sometimes a chauvinistic ass. He chased her nurses around like they were there for his entertainment, and he'd been incredulous when she'd got out to change the tire on the jeep could change the tire on a jeep. _Don't stand in profile? Ugh._ She'd sure showed him. But then he'd stopped the jeep before pulling into camp to tell her she was his favourite officer in the whole US army. That had stunned her. Between the moments of mutual respect, his dislike for rules and Frank and his constant innuendo towards her it had always been hard for her to tell whether they were friends or enemies or stuck in the middle somewhere. She wasn't sure, but it felt like the balance had tipped and maybe their relationship was more positive than negative. There was a possibility the negative wasn't even negative. She shook her head, trying to clear the thought.

Margaret shifted on her bunk and pulled her blanked tighter around herself. She felt like her heart was trying to bust out of her throat and craved the warm security she and Hawkeye had found together up at the front. She supposed she could go over to the swamp and see if Hawkeye was up for sharing his bunk, but that would mean admitting that she wanted, or even needed to be close to him. She was reluctant to admit that even to herself. It would also mean dealing with Frank, and boy was she sick of Frank. Since getting back it had been all about him and his needs. All He wanted was a warm body and a screw, and now more than ever she wanted more than that, she _deserved_ more than that. Frank was right, he really didn't exhilarate her. Not like simply working with and being next to Hawkeye had. These feelings for Hawkeye were confusing.

In the very early light Margaret gave up trying to sleep. She was so stressed and overtired that she was trembling as she pulled on her coat and boots and made her way over to the mess tent. She was so dazed that she nearly ran headlong into Hawkeye who was coming out of the mess with a cup of coffee.

"Whoa, watch where you're going there, Margaret, you wouldn't want to spill any of this brown water pretending to be coffee now, would you?"

She didn't respond, staring at him blankly.

"Margaret"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

She seemed to snap herself out of her daze.

"None of your business, Pierce" She snapped. He seemed genuinely concerned, but she wouldn't be able to take if it he made fun of her right now.

"Suit yourself" he shrugged and walked off towards The Swamp.

Margaret sighed and went to look at today's miserable food offerings. It was better than the stuff at the front line, but she didn't think she could stomach it right now. She grabbed a coffee and sat down.

Hawkeye was sitting outside the swamp. He had noticed that Margaret didn't seem to be doing too well since their return. She seemed to alternate between jumpy, pale, hyper-vigilant and staring off into space.

He watched Frank approach her and heard "Oh go soak your head, Frank". Frank pouted and stalked off. Hawkeye grinned. Margaret looked over at Hawkeye and a conflicted look flashed across her face, she then made her way back to her tent.

Hawkeye had always had a soft spot for the Major. Her flashing blue eyes, her blonde hair, magnificent rear. That wasn't all, though. Once you learned to put aside her love of Frank, obsession with army and order there was a decent, surprisingly genuine human being in there. His problem was that his soft spot was growing bigger. Sleeping next to her at battalion aid felt right somehow, and he'd been trying to write it off as just needing another warm body for comfort, but knew that wasn't true. He wouldn't have gone over to sleep next to anyone else up there, he'd shared his blanket with her because he cared. He certainly wouldn't have gone and offered Klinger body heat. He screwed his face up at the thought.

He liked Margaret. He always had, he supposed, it's just hanging around with Ferret Face brought out the worst in her. Together those two were a pair of meddling, authoritarian ass-pains. With these new feelings for the lady Major it was becoming increasingly difficult not to give in to the urge to blindfold Frank and leave him in the middle of the mine field.

Later that night Hawkeye was asleep in his bunk when something woke him. As he forced his eyes open he was surprised to see Margaret standing above him.

"I…haven't slept in days" She said, wrapping her arms tightly around herself. "When I lay down, everything sounds like shellfire".

She hesitated, clearly embarrassed.

 _Is the about to ask what I think she is?_

"Would it be alright if I lay down with you for a while?" Her face was flushed even in the near darkness.

Hawkeye lifted the covers and patted the space next to him.

"Just sleeping, I promise". He wanted desperately to make an innuendo, but he knew she'd run a mile.

He had a sudden thought. "Hey, what are we going to tell old Ferret Face when he sees this?"

"He's on post op tonight, so I'm hoping to be gone when he gets back, plus he can blow it out his ear"

Hawkeye laughed.

"Where's Trapper?" asked Margaret suddenly. Despite her bravado about Frank knowing, she wasn't ready for anyone to know about this. Hell, it was bad enough that Pierce had to know. Margaret hated showing weakness to anybody. She was Major Houlihan, strong, tough and capable.

"No idea, probably in the supply tent with a nurse"

"Ugh, he's just as bad as you are!"

"Hey, I'm not so bad"

Margaret looked at him intently for a second before giving a little grin."I'm not sure, I haven't decided yet"

Hawkeye pulled her closer so her head rested on his chest and was pleased to discover that she didn't move away.

"Goodnight, Major Baby"

He felt Margaret smile before she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, hope you enjoy part 2!

Trapper woke up and rolled over and was about to wake Hawkeye when he stopped dead. There, tucked under Hawkeye's chin was the top of a blonde head. He hadn't noticed that when he stumbled in last night, but he hadn't been up to noticing much by then.

 _Well well, who do we have here?_

Hawkeye had never brought a nurse back to the tent for actual sleep before. Come to think of it, Hawkeye hadn't even had a date last night.

Just then the blonde head stirred and a set of bleary eyes appeared above the blanket. Trapper barely stopped himself chuckling in surprise. He'd know those eyes anywhere. He'd seen them glare and scowl at him over the top of a surgical mask a thousand times.

"Margaret!" He said with glee. She froze and seemed to be trying to decide whether to bury herself back under the blankets or make a run for it.

"If you breathe a word to anyone about this I'll break your cheeks, buster" she hissed.

Margaret started to disentangle herself from the bunk but was stopped by Hawkeye sleepily snaking his arm around her waist.

"Morning gorgeous" He mumbled

"Hawkeye!" Margaret hissed

"Huh, what did I miss?"

"Let me up"

"But why? This is so nice" He said, nuzzling into her neck. He was going to enjoy every second of this while it lasted.

"I've got to get out of here before Frank gets back!"

Hawkeye gave an exaggerated sigh.

"Fine, fine" He said and let her go

Trapper watched in amazement as Margaret got out of the bunk fully clothed, pulled on her coat and boots, and walked quickly from their tent. This, he thought to himself, was one of the most unbelievable things he'd ever seen.

"I suppose you're wearing clothes under there too?" Trapper said, even though he could see that Hawkeye clearly was.

Hawkeye just gave him a look.

"So, uh, what the hell was that all about?" asked Trapper, amusement still written on his face.

Hawkeye took a deep breath and exhaled, "She's been having trouble sleeping since we went for our trip to the front"

"So is this all a part of that 'relationship between a man and a woman that's based on respect' you were talking about, hey Hawk?" Trapper raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Look, would you just…at the aid station we'd been shelled all day and she was scared of more shelling and snipers and being captured by the enemy, so I slept next to her and we shared a blanket. Nothing else happened!"

"Uhuh, sure. You're protesting a bit much"

"Trapper!"

"Well you're the one I just saw wrapped around Hot Lips"

Hawkeye had his mouth open to reply but was cut off when Frank stormed into the tent.

"Morning Frank!" Trapper said cheerfully, "How's Margaret?"

"Mind your own business, you great big buttinsky!"

"Has she been talking any more about Hawkeye and well-oiled machines?"

"Why you...!" Frank lunged at Trapper.

Hawkeye reached for his robe and got out of his bunk. Now seemed to be a good time to go and get breakfast.

"Bye Frank!" Hawkeye said as he and Trapper breezed out of the tent, throwing a mocking smile and wave to Frank.

As they left they could hear Frank grumbling about headaches.

Margaret was sitting by herself in the mess tent poking at her food. Whatever it was supposed to be was yellow with a bluish pink tinge in parts. She found it was best not to think too much about food around here, and that was turning out to be mercifully easy this morning. Getting a little sleep after not sleeping for days was making her feel practically catatonic. Her mind also kept drifting back to the lovely, warm sleep she'd had last night and how she wanted things to be like that every night.

Margaret sighed and put her head in her hands. She wasn't supposed to want this, especially not with Pierce! She tried remembering his bad points, the pranks he'd played, the fact that he didn't wear uniform, didn't shave, had no respect for superior officers, the time he'd put pudding in her pillow, the time he'd distracted Frank and kissed her, the time he'd not even bothered distracting Frank and kissed her in front of everybody. She huffed to herself. That wasn't what she was supposed to be remembering. She was forced to conclude that she might have a problem.

Thank goodness Frank was sleeping off his night shift. He just kept whining and begging. She supposed she'd have to figure out what to do about him sometime soon, but lately whatever he said just bounced off the tired haze in her brain. When they'd first arrived at the 4077 she'd been in desperate need of an ally. She'd felt vulnerable and irritated by seemingly everyone's lack of discipline and disregard for order and the military way of things. She needed order. Order and predictability comforted her. Frank had been a natural ally and, though whiny and spineless, she'd been able to get him to go along with almost anything she wanted. Well, anything not requiring bravery of any sort. Back then he seemed to be the only one to understand her and one thing had led to another. They were both lonely people. Margaret was pulled back to reality as she heard someone say her name.

"Morning Margaret"

Hawkeye sat down next to Margaret.

"Did you sleep well?" he said softly, giving her a trademark Hawkeye grin.

She looked conflicted, trying to decide whether answering him would give him and Trapper more or less ammunition for jokes.

"Yes, thank you" She eventually said with a small smile.

Trapper arrived and sat down across from the pair.

"You two sure looked comfy last night" he said with a smirk.

"Oh shut your hole!" Snapped Margaret, going from gentle to Major in a split second.

Hawkeye looked between Margaret and Trapper, trying to look casual as he munched his breakfast. He wasn't sure there was anything he could say without making this situation a whole lot more strange and uncomfortable. "Ugh! I mean, it's always bad, but this morning it's like they're not even trying" he said suddenly as he bit into a particularly revolting piece of food.

Margaret smirked into her coffee.

"Nice Topic change, Hawk" Trapper wasn't fooled for a second.

But they were saved from further questioning anyway as they heard "Attention all surgical personnel, incoming wounded"

"Oh that's just peachy" Trapper said as they all got up and started running.

There went the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Henry Blake cast his eyes around the OR. His senior staff didn't realise it, but this was quite a useful place for him to gauge the mood of the whole camp. He didn't even have to keep an eye on everyone, just the two most likely to upset the apple cart

The obvious choice were Pierce and McIntyre. They, after all, were responsible for most of the misbehaviour around here, but no, it was Pierce and _Houlihan_ he kept tabs on. Separately these two could destroy morale faster than a bed bug infestation, but if they were ever cranky at the same time it was almost worth bugging out to get away from them.

They were like oil and water, night and day, and they are both better at their jobs than anyone else in camp. Henry had quickly learned that on a normal day Pierce joked, flirted with the nurses and gave Frank a hard time. Sometimes he burst into song. Margaret would tell him off, try to 'Major' him into behaving and look as outraged as possible. But if any of the normal things didn't happen, or even worse, they started yelling at each other, people had better start running for cover.

Henry couldn't decide which of them was worse. Everyone tended to assume Margaret was. When she was cranky she rode the nurses even harder than usual and yelled at anyone or anything that got in her way. With Hawkeye, though, when he was in a bad mood no one had any of his harebrained craziness to distract them from the horror, and when it got really bad he was just as capable of taking things out on everyone as she was.

Since their recent adventure Henry had no idea what to make of them. Something was definitely going on. Them and Klinger had been singing when they rolled back into camp for Pete's sake!

There was also a rumour going around that Klinger had found the two of them sleeping all spooned up together when they were at the front line. If Klinger had gone around telling people that Hawkeye and Hot Lips were going to end up voluntarily snuggled up with each other when he first got here he would have had his section 8 signed off and processed immediately.

Henry briefly wondered to himself whether this was actually Klinger's latest attempt at a section eight but quickly dismissed the idea, because suddenly the idea of the Captain and the Major together wasn't so ludicrous.

Lately Margaret had been getting upset with Frank more. He'd seen her yelling at him once or twice and he was now forever moping around with a sour look on his face. Frank had always been a horse's ass, but she seemed to notice all of a sudden.

Henry had also not failed to notice Pierce and Houlihan at the recent Officer's vs Enlisted tug of war. Hawkeye had casually looped his arm around her waist as they'd fallen into the mud pit and then hauled her out of the mire; all without getting beaten up or screeched at. That was some feat. Hell, not long before that he and the whole camp had stood dumbstruck as Pierce had swooped in and kissed the Major before the nurses were evacuated. At the time Henry had dismissed it as nothing more than Pierce trying to rile up Burns and Houlihan, but it had riled McIntyre more than it had Houlihan. Burns had, of course, been thoroughly riled.

Henry let his gaze fall on Pierce and Houlihan again.

She was looking a little peaky, he looked fine.

Pierce was apparently saying something only loud enough for the Major to hear and her eyes lit up with a smile as she leaned in a bit too close.

 _Really you guys?_

Henry then looked at Frank. Frank had noticed too. This was going to blow up someday soon and it wasn't going to be pretty.

Henry groaned inwardly.

Camp was heading into unknown territory.

Surgery was finally over. Margaret walked, zombie-like into post op to help the surgeons take off their masks and gowns. Frank suddenly rushed over to her.

"Here, let me help you with that, Margaret."

He was practically falling over himself to untie her mask and gown, fumbling with knots and tripping over his words.

A dark look came over Hawkeye's face.

"Hey Frank, make sure you don't botch untying those knots"

Frank looked at Margaret expectantly, waiting for her to defend him, but she merely smirked.

Frank was suddenly so furious that he was sputtering. Just who did they think they were? He wasn't nearly as stupid as they thought he was! He expected this from Pierce, but dear _Margaret?_ Why did she like him so much all of a sudden anyway? He wanted to scream at both of them but couldn't make the words come out of his mouth. He felt sad all of a sudden. No more Margaret was one thing, but losing to her to Doctor Wonderful was another. He wasn't going to take this lying down, where was Margaret? He needed to find Margaret.

Trapper and Henry look at each other, eyes wide with disbelief. Henry makes a mental note to call McIntyre into his office later.

The air was thick with uncertainty and unasked questions and it was making Margaret very uncomfortable. The last thing she wanted was to be scrutinised, or worse, for any of the questions so obviously about to erupt to be asked. She turned on her heel quickly and left the building.

Trapper glanced at the door she just left through, "Where's she off to in such a hurry? She didn't even take her apron off"

Hawkeye watched her go. He wanted desperately to follow her. He knew they needed to talk, but he didn't want to give this lot any more to yap about. "Last one to the Officer's Club is a boiled potato"

That seemed about the best he could say.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi all, thanks so much for the positive reviews! It's nice to know that people are enjoying this :)**

Margaret didn't know what to do. Things had apparently changed too much to go back to the way they were but she had no idea how to move forward. What was she supposed to say? "Hey Pierce, you know all those times you've offered to bite my tongue, well, how 'bout it?"

She cringed at the thought of him thinking that she was easy or just another nurse to take into the supply tent for a no strings good time.

She paced back and forth in her tent a few times and grabbed her coat. She needed to go for a walk. Her door had barely banged shut behind her when Frank ran up to her.

"Margaret, Margaret!

"Oh what now, Frank?" She snapped wearily.

"Margaret, my darling…" He said before trying to kiss her.

"Let go of me, Frank!"

"But I love you, we're so perfect together", he whined.

She gave him a small shove that forced him to step back.

"Perfect together? You have a wife, Frank."

"I'll divorce her, I'll do anything…I suppose you think you and _Pierce_ are perfect together?"

Margaret rolled her eyes "I don't know about perfect, but he's got more promise than you!"

"But M…I bet he's secretly married, I'll bet he's got more than one wife!"

"We're over Frank, now leave me alone!" She said and stormed off before a gaping Frank could respond.

Over in the Officer's Club Trapper and Henry were watching Hawkeye who was sitting at the other end of the bar looking morose while playing with the olive in his martini.

"So what's the deal with him and Hot Lips?" Henry murmured, trying and failing to look discreet.

Trapper looked around conspiratorially and leaned in, "Well, she spent the night in the Swamp last night"

"She what!"

"Shhhhh, keep your voice down!" But he needn't have worried. Hawkeye wasn't paying them any attention.  
"You mean they actually…?"

"No, no, just cuddled" Trapper smirked, "but there's no doubt they want to".

Henry looked thoughtful for a moment. "Do you think they hated each other so hard they fell in love?"

They burst out laughing and Hawkeye looked at them balefully. He was fully aware they were talking about him but was pretending he didn't care.

Hawkeye stood up. He'd had enough. "I'm gonna head back to The Swamp".

He walked slowly back to his tent only to find a miserable looking Frank sitting on his bunk, staring into space. Hawkeye took one look at him and walked back out again. That was the last thing he wanted to deal with. Maybe it was time for slow laps around the outside of the compound.

He'd only gotten halfway around his first lap before running into Margaret.

"Out of my way, Pierce" She barked, and barrelled right past him before could say anything.

He shrugged and kept walking. If she was doing what he thought she was doing, he'd see her in another half a lap. Sure enough, five minutes later, there she was. He stepped in front of her, forcing her to stop. She refused to look at him.

"I see you're getting another good night's sleep" he said with a hint of sarcasm.

"And how is that any of your business, _Captain?_ " she said, meeting his eyes with a challenge.

"Oh it's Captain now? How convenient. I don't know, maybe because the last two times you slept it was with me and, oh, because you look like hell?" he sneered, barely containing his irritation.

"Why do you care?" she didn't know why she was still fighting, but the emotions she felt from the last few days needed to come out somehow.

"Why do I c…never mind!" he said throwing his hands behind his head in frustration. He started to walk away.

"Wait" she called out.

He turned around, defences up, but his shoulders slumped when he saw the defeat in her eyes.

"Look," he started, rubbing his cheek with his hand, "We don't have to talk right now. How about we just go find a bed and sleep in it?"

She nodded once. She'd been avoiding this all evening but it was one of the most appealing things she could think of at this moment. "Your place or mine?"

"Yours. Frank's moping and Trap doesn't need any more to talk about"

He held his arm out and wiggled his fingers, expecting her to hold his hand if he was lucky, but was surprised when she instead wrapped her arm around his waist.

They walked into camp like this and were nearly back at her tent when they encountered Klinger. "Halt, who goes there!"

"Klinger!" Margaret screeched.

"Captain, Major, going for a moon lit stroll I see" Klinger looked delighted.

Great. This was all they needed. "No, no, nothing like that" said Hawkeye "Margaret escaped from the cage I've been keeping her in and I had to go and get her back. Come on, be a good girl." He tightened his arm around her shoulders and started walking again.

Margaret looked mutinous.

"Careful, she bites!" Hawkeye called over his shoulder as he steered her past Klinger.

"Did you have to do that!" she hissed.

"Well it was already weird, what's a little more weird?"

She huffed, but they were back at her tent.

Hawkeye opened the door for her "After you, milady".

They were too tired to change. They just shucked their coats, lifted the blanket and fell into the bunk. They were asleep within seconds of their heads hitting the pillow.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi all, here we have the last chapter! Thank you to all who enjoyed the story, I had a lot of fun writing it :)**

It was mid-morning and Radar was doing mail call. He winced as he looked down and realised the next letter was for Major Houlihan. She was terrifying. He braced himself and knocked on her door, but there was no answer. Radar gulped. This nearly always happened and he absolutely always regretted doing what he was about to do next. He gently opened the door, and was about to put her mail on her desk when he looked at her bed. Radar froze. That was _not_ what he'd expected to see. There, on the Major's cot was not one but two people tangled together in a pile of limbs and blankets. Radar looked closer and got the shock of his life. "Hawkeye?" he whispered to himself. The pile stirred. _Oh boy._ He had to get out of here before they woke up. The pair were so close together that you couldn't tell where one ended and the other began. _Oh thank goodness they're wearing clothes!_ Radar was almost at the door when they started to wake up. _Oh dear. Their eyes are open._ A sleepy Margaret and Hawkeye shared a shy smile with each other before Margaret caught sight of Radar. _Here we go…_ "CORPORAL!" she screamed "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY TENT!"

"I um"

"GET OUT!"

Radar ran for his life. Hawkeye, meanwhile, was laughing himself silly. Radar had always had impeccable timing where walking in on them in compromising situations was concerned.

"Why are you still laughing?" Margaret demanded.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine" Hawkeye said with a grin. She was about to say something else when Hawkeye pressed his lips to hers. He wasn't completely sure he wouldn't get hit for this, but he was pretty sure. Her lips were just as sweet as he remembered.

"What was that for?" She murmured quietly

"Just wanted to try it." He brushed a lock of hair from her face and studied her. "Has anyone ever told you you're beautiful?" He asked with a lecherous grin.

She hit him on the shoulder but gave him a radiant smile. She pulled his lips to hers. It was gentle at first but soon deepened. They kept going until they were forced to stop for air.

"Y'know, I think we might have something here" murmured Hawkeye

"Hmmm really?" She murmured, a little incoherent and flushed

"Whatever it is, it's good. Let's try it again"

They threw themselves at each other and kissed feverishly for a few more minutes.

"Shall we take this further?" Hawkeye asked with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

Margaret moaned "We can't, I have post-op duty in half an hour. I need to go shower and get breakfast"

He kissed her again "Five more minutes?"

"Five more minutes."

Trapper was sitting in the mess tent eating breakfast wondering where Hawkeye had got to. Well, he wasn't really wondering, he had a fairly good idea who's tent he was what they were probably doing.

Henry walked into the mess tent.

"Morning Henry!"

"McIntyre. Where's Pierce?"

"I dunno, he didn't come home last night."

"Well whaddya know"

The men shared a smirk.

Just then Radar walked in looking white as a sheet.

"You okay Radar?" Henry asked, concerned.

"Yeah, uh, I'm fine. I just delivered mail to Major Houlihan"

Trapper's face lit up "I knew it!".

"Now now, McIntyre, don't go jumping to conclusions. We don't know for sure what Radar saw and it's none of our business what two consenting adults may or may not get up to in their spare time." Henry paused before turning to Radar. "What did you see, Radar?" He couldn't help himself.

"Uh, Major Houlihan and Captain Pierce asleep in the same bed, and then they woke up and Major Houlihan yelled at me."

Henry looked amused and Trapper chuckled. It didn't prove anything, but he didn't care.

"Oh lookie who's coming this way." Trapper had caught sight of Margaret and Hawkeye walking towards the mess tent together. He could barely contain his glee. Radar Blanched and Henry turned to watch them walk in.

They looked the pair up and down. The air felt different. They weren't touching but seemed to be very relaxed in each other's presence, a lazy, comfortable feeling of symbiotic energy had replaced the crackling storm they usually created.

"Hi kids!" Trapper said brightly

"Morning" Hawkeye said with his usual humorous demeanour.

Margaret simply sailed past, head held high, without looking at any of them, instead choosing to quickly busy herself with getting breakfast. They couldn't glean anything from her if she wasn't there, or that's what she was trying to convince herself.

"What's with her?" Trapper asked, fishing.

"What, you mean she's not normally like that?" Hawkeye retorted with exaggerated confusion. Trapper would have to do better than that.

"He has a point, McIntyre. Everything alright, Pierce?" Henry said, bouncing up on the balls of his feet and back down again. He didn't expect an illuminating answer.

"Absolutely dandy. I'll, uh, go get some breakfast."

Over at the serving table Margaret and Hawkeye were starting to notice that most of the tent was whispering furiously behind their backs. Margaret gave a few of them dirty looks and they hushed immediately.

"I don't believe this; don't they have anything better to talk about? She griped.

"Apparently not. What do you say we give them something to really talk about?" he said, grinning.

"Good idea"

Hawkeye immediately put his hand behind her head and pulled her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

The entire mess tent erupted into cheering and cat calls. "Oh get a room!" yelled Trapper. A whimper was heard from Frank as he fainted.

Then, arm in arm, each holding a tray of food, the pair pushed their way out of the mess tent, apparently in search of a more private breakfast venue.

Henry shook his head, watching them go. "Well I'll be" he murmured.

FIN


End file.
